mistress of Dragons
by rexrider99
Summary: this is my first fanfic please enjoy!


Mistress of Dragons & Cards Episode 1 - Nina's New Quest Master Stadium (Orange Islands) Within the Realm of Dreams (Edenina) One Year Ago... The battle of the "sisters" was coming to it's climax. Nene Kotobuki. AKA "The One". Savior of this Dream world which they fought on. Visionary and warrior. Far different than the girl who did pranks and joked her way through high school years ago. Nina Kotobuki. AKA "The Mistress of Dragons". Master of the Orange Island Gym Leaders. Spiteful of her so-called "sister" (when in fact they were not related), she carried her grudge right into the arena and used it to attack Nene all out. But they were almost done with the battle... almost, not quite. "OLD FRIEND, FINISH THIS NOW!!" Nina can't help but smile, watching her Dragonite give the final blow. The last shot. Hyper Beam. As the smoke cleared it was certain she had won. What did Nene have up her sleeve that she could... "PIKACHU!!" Nina's head snaps up, and her longest nightmare begins. One Year Later... Citadel City (within the Realm of Dreams) "SHAKE IT OFF!! SHAKE IT OFF!!" Nina screamed, but to no use. Pikachu was on too tight. Nene knew it was time, and she pounced hard on it. "Now, Pikachu! THUNDERBOLT!!" Nina clicks the switcher, changing the channel. Hmph. Last thing she needed was to watch that no account loser Nene win again. Her pride couldn't take it anymore after 30 viewings of that particular episode. "They're showing that old Orange Islands episode again?" From behind Nina, a familiar voice called out. "You think they'd show new episodes or something considering it's coming up to sweeps month again." "Like I give a damn." Nina sighs, rolling over on the couch to look back at Eliza. "I couldn't care less what they do with Nene. I'd personally like to see her get crunched or something equally violent..." "Now wouldn't that be a pip. Nene Kotobuki-the "One", crunched to death by a Poke'mon. Comments? She tasted like chicken. Here..." Eliza snaps her arm about, throwing something at Nina. The green haired girl catches the object full on (in the face) bowling her off the couch and onto the floor with a grunt. Why she rolled onto the floor? Mostly from the shock of the throw and the impact. Eliza blushed, sweatdropped, and quickly apologized. "Sorry, Nina. My aim was a little off." "...'liza? murder me after dinner, please..." Nina griped, bringing the box up to her face to look at it. "Yu-Gi-Oh!(?)" "You watch that show now, right? I see you watching it every Saturday."  
  
"Only to stop watching the horror that is Poke'mon since Nene became the in-house favorite. I even heard rumors she and that other bratty girl, Misty, have that 'special' friendship going for them..." "Nene only had eyes for her one love, you know that." "Yeah..." The cards felt a little heavy in Nina's hands as the thought of Mina came into her head. However did a sweet innocent kid like that fall for a grousy jerk like Nene still baffled Nina to this day. "Yugi's deck. Nice...." Nina drawled, flipping the box over in her hands again and again. "Now I have an ironclad excuse to wear boy's clothes, and do spooky voice accents making me look even nuttier than people think I am." "You'd do that without the cards." Eliza chided, laying out the dinner dishes as she did. "Ready for dinner? Or would you rather deck build first?" "Eliza, before I can deck build I need some Boosters..." (pack of boosters whacks Nina in the head, bowling the girl over again) "Sorry again. Did that hurt? Michi always said your head's too hard to hurt." "I'll let you know when I'm over the urge to strangle you." Building the deck wasn't as easy as Nina thought it would be. She spent about several hours just rotating cards, flipping through resources online, and trying to mix and match a perfect deck. In that span of time she build, and dismantled the deck over a dozen times, and toyed with the thought of a Side Deck two dozen times. By the time she felt Eliza's hand on her shoulder she knew it had to be late. "Nina? Come to bed, it's too late to deck build." "Almost got it..." Nina yawned, rifling through the cards one more time to make sure she had it right. She didn't build a Side Deck (for now) but she had some cards on the side for a Fusion Deck (she had Polymerization in her deck). "Think I nailed it." "The cards'll still be here tomorrow. Nail it then." "Your just grousy because something else isn't being nailed..." (Nina feels Eliza's hand smack her across the back of her head as the other woman turns and walks back to the door), "Just come to bed already." Nina sighs, regretting abit her childish antics with 'liza. Slowly she flips the deck side over side in her hand, feeling the cards as she did. Well, she was just about as ready as she could be. All she needed now was an opponent to try them out on. Somebody to duel against. She puts the cards down and goes to bed. "Normals?" "Why not?" Nina responds, feeling the deck in her old Orange Island Gym Leader uniform pocket as she walked with Eliza through the bustling sidewalks of Citadel City towards the Command Center. "I thought you'd at least start with a few people at our level. Dreamlings or characters, but a full fledged Normal? At least think about starting small first. You haven't even tried playing with your cards once so your still very new at this." "I'm not going to get any better just waiting for a challenge to walk up to me, you know." Nina. A nice enough girl. But once she's set her mind on something it's very hard to get her to change her mind even when it might be in her best interest. Like this instance. Normals. In the Realm of Dreams they're the living. The people of the waking world. The readers and the thinkers and the dreamers. They are hard to work with, and harder to contact. Usually requests to work through Normals is made through one of the Command Centers (so that a link can be made and Normals can be "invited"). To date very few "Normals" have been to the Realm of Dreams, some of which they later regretted bringing (since later they became "Enemies of the State"). The other two, Dreamlings & "Characters" were more common. Dreamlings being the original inhabitants of the Realm. Beings that lived in people's dreams for countless eons. Characters being the more recent inhabitants. Citadel City was mostly an Anime Character city, but other cities existed with different character "philosophies" and make-ups. "Have you even thought of the first Normal your going to challenge? And, mind you, Normals are hard to work with. Remember the last two Normals that came here." At this Nina stops and sighs, turning on Eliza with a stern expression. "I remember dammit. I was there for one of them. But this is NOT another John Beam or Rusty Allen incident in the making. And lord knows I remember the events that spun from Allen's visits, believe you me." Nina shakes off the feeling, almost as if someone stepped on her grave, as she starts pulling Eliza towards the crosswalk leading towards the Command Center. "I think we all learned our mistakes from those Normals." "And that lesson would be.?" "Invite people we have good relations with." "We HAD good relations with them too, and look what happened!" "I know, I know. but this time's different. Trust me." Eliza sighs, the huge mushroom shaped building looming over them as Nina hustles them in. "Somehow I still have a bad feeling about this." An hour later... (Main Command Center Deck, 75th Level of Command Center.) "Connection established." One of the female techs announced as she clocked in. "Your kidding." "Sorry, 'liza. Not." "Why that site. or should I ask?" "They're publishing this story even as we speak. look. say hi to the readers, 'liza!" (waves absently into thin air) "What am I waving at again?" "Never mind, tell you later. now." (looks over screen) ".let's go shopping for a Normal." To W-General ("yugioh-dungeon.com") From Nina Kotobuki (Kotobuki01) Re Looking for Duelist to Duel Now all she had to do was wait... but while she waited... maybe a little personal business in the revenge catergory... Next Week - The Dueling Game. 


End file.
